Clavado en un bar
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: Genzo está atormentado desde hace mucho tiempo ¿por qué? Alguien se le fue metiendo en su corazón poco a poco y ahora él no hace más que pensar en esa persona...


**"CLAVADO ES UN BAR"**

Un día más que ha pasado, y una noche más que paso aquí, en este bar. No puedo precisar el tiempo que llevo viniendo aquí, quizás semanas o incluso meses talvez.

Me siento en mi lugar de siempre; el camarero se acerca a mí y sonríe al verme como todas las noches. No hace falta que me pregunte qué quiero.

- Lo de siempre Frederick, gracias.

Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás, y cierro los ojos, recordando, como siempre aquel primer día.

_*** FLASH - BACK ***_

_Era una tarde de otoño, mediados de octubre, ya había empezado la Bundesliga y los jugadores del Hamburgo estaban entrenando muy duro._

- Maldito calor que hace, esto no es normal –_comentaba Schneider a su compañero Kaltz._  
- Tienes razón. Lo que no entiendo es el trabajo que hace Wakabayashi últimamente.  
- Yo creo que siempre es así –_rió el capitán - supongo que no cambiará._  
- Ya.

_Antes de que el entrenamiento llegase a su fin, el director del Hamburgo se acercó al entrenador y le dijo algo antes de que éste se dirigiese a los jugadores._

- Chicos, se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy. Venid aquí por favor, el director tiene algo que deciros.

_La plantilla al completo se dirigió hacia el entrenador murmurando entre ellos, hasta que estuvieron frente a los dos hombres quienes estaban junto a una joven que los acompañaba en esos momentos._

- ¡Buenas tardes! Os quiero presentar a mi hija, que ha llegado desde España esta misma mañana. Cualquier cosa cuando esté ausente, se lo comentáis a ella.

_La joven se acercó a los jugadores y se presentó formalmente._

- Me llamo Nuria Álbarez. Encantada de conoceros.

_*** FIN FLASH - BACK ***_

Y aquel día fue el último apacible de mi vida, los días siguientes la intranquilidad se hacía mella en mí, en mi forma de ser, en mi vida… Los duros entrenamientos a los que me sometía en el campo y en el gimnasio era lo único que me ayudaba un poco a ser yo mismo, el de antes, el de siempre, el que siempre debí ser…

El camarero se acerca a la mesa del fondo del establecimiento, donde yo me encuentro.

Cojo entre mis manos la copa y me la bebo de un solo trago; los ojos del camarero se abren desorbitadamente, incrédulo.

- El problema es más grave de lo que me imaginaba –me habló con inquietud.  
- Hoy no me apetece hablar –sonrío quedamente bajando mi mirada hacia la copa, tomándola entre mis manos y entregándosela. - Tráeme otra.

Lo veo marcharse, resignado; por su cara, está claro que no era buena idea que tomase otra copa, pero qué más da. Ahora sólo necesitaba olvidar, olvidarme de todo desde que llegaste a mi vida Nuria.

No sé qué era lo que más me molestaba…aunque no sé si se podrá decir que estoy enfadado o triste, supongo que es una mezcla de ambas.

Las horas incontables que pasabas junto a Schneider, esas risas y conversaciones que sólo tienes cuando estás con él. O aquel día que jugamos un partido de la Champions contra el París Saint Germain. La familiaridad con que tratabas a Napoleón; sólo espero que esos rumores, sólo sean eso, habladurías de la gente; no puedo imaginarme por un segundo que ese tipo sea tu novio.

Todo esto me hierve y me recorren las venas… Es impresionante lo que una persona puede cambiar tanto a otras desde lo más profundo de su ser.

- Genzo –interrumpe mis pensamientos Frederick - aquí te traigo la segunda copa que me pediste. Déjame decirte…  
- No digas nada –le interrumpo yo ahora a sabiendas de lo que me diría. - No te preocupes, sólo necesito beber y arrancarme los recuerdos de mi cabeza, y si es bebiendo, que así sea, al menos por esta noche –lo oigo suspirar antes de dejar la mesa y volver a la barra.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la copa, y lentamente la levanto con mi mano derecha y observo con detenimiento su contenido mientras le voy dando vueltas. Es en ese instante cuando veo como una figura se va formando por detrás del líquido, su figura. Con lentitud bajo la copa para mirar por encima de ella, pero no hay nadie por los alrededores de pie frente a mí.

Debo estar volviéndome loco, o de paso la otra copa ya está haciendo efecto (cosa muy poco probable…).

Cierro los ojos pesadamente mientras voy dejando la copa encima de la mesa.

Esto cada vez es más insoportable. Y pensar que creí que los momentos que hemos vivido juntos eran tan importantes para mí, como lo han sido para mí. ¡Qué estúpido he sido! Está claro que nunca fue así.

No puedo más, me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar y pensar.

- Y creer que he venido otra noche aquí para no hacerlo… No soy capaz. Tendré que resignarme a tener esta mezcla de imágenes y escenas en mi mente –murmullo con fastidio mientras coloco mis codos sobre la mesa y tapo con ambas manos mi cabeza.  
- Mmmm…Esto es muy fuerte –oigo de pronto, frente a mí, una voz femenina que conozco tan bien.  
- No puede ser –susurro abriendo los ojos de pronto, sorprendido por su aparición.  
- ¿Cómo puedes beber algo como esto? –me dijo ignorando lo que he dicho.  
- Nuria…  
- ¿Sí? –sonríe como si nada.

Tan alegre y despreocupada como siempre.

- Y dime Genzo –la vi ponerse seria de pronto - ¿qué haces a estas horas en este local?  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?  
- Mañana hay entrenamiento, no es bueno que estés desvelado tan tarde.  
- Ya, sólo te preocupa eso.

La miro directamente a los ojos esperando ver un ápice de otro tipo de sentimiento.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es demasiado tarde para una chica como tú estar en un lugar como éste?  
- Te estaba buscando.

Bingo. No esperaba que lo dijese tan claro.

- ¿Buscándome? –pregunté intentando averiguar el porqué.  
- Sí, no puedo dejar que pase más tiempo, Vane tiene razón.  
- ¿Vane? –cuestioné sin saber a quien se refería.  
- Sí, mi amiga; me dijo que no es bueno callarse los sentimientos, y aquí estoy Genzo.

La vi inspirar profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

- Te quiero. No sé cuando pasó pero estoy segura que eso es lo que siento.

No soy capaz de abrir la boca para contestar. Tanto tiempo esperando por esto y ahora no sé que hacer, como reaccionar. Tengo aún dudas sin aclarar pero…viéndola aquí, frente a mí, en el lugar donde vengo a ahogar mis penas, diciéndome que me quiere, me dan unas ganas terribles de acercarme a ella y abrazarla tan fuerte para no dejarla marchar nunca más de mi lado, y besarla por fin, probar sus labios por primera vez.

- Mmmm… –susurro pensativo.  
- Ya sé lo que estás pensando, y no, no tengo ninguna relación, aparte de amistad, con Napoleón.  
- Pero…  
- Sé de sobra lo que la gente dice por ahí, pero bueno…no tienes porqué creerlo si no quieres –la veo que se levanta. - No ha sido buena idea venir aquí y decirte esto.

No, no puede ser, no se puede ir así sin decirle que yo…

- Espera –me levanto para estar a su misma altura.  
- Te creo, claro que sí. ¿Y Schneider?  
- ¿Karl? Sólo es un buen amigo –sonríe con cariño.  
- Me vale –y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que me da miedo que se vaya de mi lado para siempre. - Te quiero Nuria, hace tanto tiempo –le explico mientras la separo un poco de mí.  
- Qué tontos hemos sido entonces –ríe con gracia mientras me mira intensamente.

La miro también al tiempo que subo mis manos hasta su rostro sonrojado. Paso con delicadeza y tortura mi pulgar derecho sobre sus labios entreabiertos, la veo que cierra sus ojos y sé que ese es el momento indicado para nuestro primer beso. Ahora, en aquel lugar, que ha sido testigo de mis malos momentos, la beso con ternura en la boca mientras sonrío para mis adentros. La quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, sé que nunca podré seguir adelante si no la tengo junto a mí.

_*** FIN ***_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

_Genzo es un personaje de CT propiedad de Takahashi._

_Se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo hacer un fic inspirado en esta canción "Clavado en un bar" de Maná, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad hasta ahora._  
_Este minific es distinto a los demás, puesto que fue inspirado en una canción pero no le agrego la letra en medio, como los demás songfics que tengo xD Simplemente no quedaba demasiado bien xD_

_Y bueno este es un fic dedicado a Nuria por su cumpleaños que es hoy. Chiqui, espero que te haya gustado corazón! Va con todo mi cariño..._

_Te quierooooooo!_


End file.
